


Eyes of the Beholder

by littlewonder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: To Sherlock, John is gorgeous. One day, he just can't remain silent about it anymore.





	Eyes of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to tumblr](https://isitanylittlewonder.tumblr.com/post/166423757734/look-at-you-said-sherlock-john-looked-around)

“Look at you,” said Sherlock.

John looked around, confused, only to confirm what he already knew: they were alone. “L-look at me?”

“You’re beautiful,” Sherlock elaborated.

John was blown away. “What?”

Sherlock brought John’s interlaced hands towards himself and kissed the fingers. “You’re beautiful,” he repeated.

“I’m beautiful?” said John, watching Sherlock’s face as he continued to kiss John’s fingers. Those pale cheeks, shining eyes, dark curls, every piece of him wonderful. “You’re beautiful.”

Sherlock looked up, pausing. “I am.” It was a question. An incredulous question. This man was ridiculous.

“Yes, you daft bastard. You are.”

“If you insist.”

“You’re incredible. How can you…?”

“I’ll leave that for you to judge.”

John sighed. Then smiled. “Come here,” he said, leaned over, and kissed him.


End file.
